


for him

by wintae



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Partners in Crime, Revenge, not any of the trainees, this is an excuse to shit on yg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: "You know what they say, eye for an eye. So like, you make fun of my crush's accent? I get you divorced, fired, arrested, and I get the guy. Seems fair."Haruto and Jeongwoo wreak havoc on their racist teacher's life, and maybe make out a few times.





	for him

**Author's Note:**

> i've been reading too much r/prorevenge stories and somehow this came about
> 
> i love all of the trainees and everyone should show up but the tagged characters have the biggest parts
> 
> also know this will talk about drug abuse and infidelity and like. spying on someone and invading their privacy. i do not condone any of the actions in this fic. would not recommend in real life.
> 
> anywyas this is me channeling my best teenage boy emotions enjoy this like tiny tiny exposition to the impending cyclone

_To take revenge halfheartedly is to court disaster: Either condemn or crown your hatred._ Pierre Corneille

Haruto hates this class. He hates that the professor makes fun of his korean whenever he says anything. He hate that he gets called on twice as much than the others just so Mr. Yang can snicker when he stumbles over his words or correct him very loudly if he says something wrong. He likes history, he’s always loved it, but this professor makes him dread coming to class everyday. Yoshinori has begun to notice the change whenever he has to go to class, and when Mama Bear Nori gets a whiff of some injustice against one of his babies, shit could get real bad. He’s already been suspended once. He tried bringing it up to his counselor, but she turned him down, saying it was all in his head. He can’t help but feel trapped. 

He’d expect other kids to be bullies- it’s high school after all, and he’s a tiny freshman who doesn’t know how to deal with all of this extra leg. He’s only been in Korea a few months, so his skill isn’t fantastic. He studies twice as hard to make sure he can understand it. He audio records every lesson so he can look up words he doesn’t know after class. The fact that his worst adversary is the professor who teaches what is normally his favorite subject tears him apart. He doesn’t want to hate it here, but Mr. Yang is making it hard for him to keep a positive attitude. It doesn’t help that he doesn’t have many close friends in his grade yet. 

The bell is his savior now, so he’s ducking outside the classroom as soon as possible. He wants to be alone during lunch today. 

“Haruto!” A voice comes from behind him. Haruto almost considers ignoring it. He was planning on running away to sulk in the bathroom over his lunch box and wallow in his pity. But then he hears the mini Keita in his head saying, “You should make more friends your age,” and he turns on his heels to face a very bright-eyed Park Jeongwoo. He’s a little too close to Haruto for his liking, so he stumbles back a bit. Jeongwoo doesn’t seem to notice. Haruto does notice that they seem to be similar heights, and that his skin is a really nice shade of tan. Is he wearing eyeliner? 

“Hey Haruto,” Jeongwoo says. “I just want to say. I’m sorry Mr. Yang is being such a dick to you.” Haruto feels a tiny bit of the weight on his shoulders ebb off. “If you ever need help or someone to back you up, I’ll do my best.” Jeongwoo’s eyes are empathetic and… eager? 

Haruto attempts to smile, but it comes out more like a grimace. “Thanks,” Haruto replies. He doesn’t have anything else to say, so he just stands there for a bit until Jeongwoo starts speaking again. 

“I have an idea actually,” Jeongwoo starts, shifting back and forth on his feet. “A proposition. To make your life easier in history.” Haruto furrows his brows.

“What sort of idea?” Haruto asks. He would love to make his life easier. It’s only a month into the school year and he’s already at the end of his rope. That’s not a good sign for how this year will go. 

“I probably shouldn’t say it here,” Jeongwoo replies, looking around. “Here, can you come sit with me at lunch? I’ll explain it there.” 

“Sure,” Haruto says. He’s rather intrigued. This harmless looking kid might have something sketchy going on. “Lead the way.” Jeongwoo smiles big and starts walking towards the cafeteria. They start a little bit of small talk, asking about their day and talking about some terrible essay they need to write before entering the cafeteria. Haruto spots Mashiho and Asahi sharing a thing of fries and waves at them. They wave back and Mashiho wiggles his eyebrows when he sees Haruto heading away from them with another person. All of his Japanese friends have been pushing him to make more friends besides them and their own friends (Mashiho’s boyfriend, Keita’s boyfriends, Asahi’s random group of really attractive friends). He’s probably about to yell about it in their text group chat and then text Haruto ‘fighting!!!!!!!!’ with a bunch of emojis. He’s so predictable. 

Jeongwoo leads Haruto to a table in the back corner. There are two boys sitting already, one with round bottle-cap glasses akin to Harry Potter’s and one with a distressingly sharp jawline and a very cute nose. Harry Potter kid shot Jeongwoo a bright smile and waved to Haruto.

“Haruto, right?” he says. Haruto nods- mostly because he doesn’t think his voice is loud enough to be heard over the din of the cafeteria. “I’m Yeongue. This is Inhong.” Yeongue juts his head towards jawline dude, who raises a hand in a wave. 

“Hey, we’re in english together, right?” Inhong says. 

“Oh, yeah,” Haruto replies as he sits down next to Jeongwoo. “That class is pretty nice.”

“Yeah, Ms. Park is super easy,” Inhong replies. “We really lucked out.” Yeongue groans. 

“Don’t remind me. Ms. Kim is brutal,” he grumbles. “We have so many pop quizzes.” Haruto shoots him an empathetic smile. He remembers Asahi spending hours upon hours studying for her class with Yunseo and still getting less than fantastic grades. 

“Haruto is the guy I was telling you guys about,” Jeongwoo says. “The one who Creepy Yang is terrorizing.”

“Oh, shit,” Inhong says, straightening up. “I am so sorry. That really sucks.” Haruto doesn’t quite know what to say so he just nods. He blushes a bit after realizing that this means that Jeongwoo has noticed him and talked about him before. He looks at Jeongwoo, and he could’ve sworn he saw his cheeks go a bit pink as well. 

“Jaehyuk gave me an idea though,” Jeongwoo starts. “Jaehyuk is my half-brother. He had a close friend Jyunhao who was Taiwanese and went through the same crap with Professor Yang. Then after I moved in with Jaehyuk and his parents, we moved to a bigger apartment. And we just so happened to move across from Mr. Yang.” Haruto’s eyes widen. It’s weird running into your teachers outside of school, but to live in the same building? God tier discomfort.

“Let me explain a bit more,” Jeongwoo continues. “Our building is just an outline of a rectangle with a courtyard in the middle. When I say across, I mean I can see his bedroom from my bedroom.” Haruto’s jaw drops. Is he really gonna suggest…

“We’re gonna spy on him?” Haruto asks. 

“Jaehyuk may or may not have gathered some incriminating material already. It’s up to us what we do with it,” Jeongwoo replies. “This guy has been reigning terror on this school for too long. I’m tired of seeing him bring you down like this with something he can’t help. Why not bring him down with something he did on his own?” Yeongue and Inhong don’t seem phased. They’ve probably heard this before. Jeongwoo seems pretty worked up over this, like he’s put a lot of thought into it. “If I could have something to hold over him, it just might change it all.” 

“Well, what are we gonna do? Blackmail him?” Haruto replies. “You can’t exactly walk up to him and start threatening him about his personal life. And does he know you live in the same building?” 

Jeongwoo’s smile grows, and a glint comes in his eye. “He doesn’t know a thing. He won’t know what’s coming for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/asahi_twt)
> 
> will try to update soon
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated, thanks for just getting this far heh


End file.
